Little Miss Longbottom
by neemu
Summary: Will Neville be able to cope with school and Ally? Companion piece to 'The End of Denial' which was Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K.R This story is a companion piece to 'The End of Denial' which is an Mpreg story. Even though this piece is no longer Mpreg, the fact that the first story was can not be ignored, so I highly recommend reading that one first. You've been warned :D This will be a multi-chapter piece. Enjoy!

Neville Longbottom looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. The baby that he had just given birth to not even fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't take his eyes away from her little face. She looked like his mother. When Hermione had asked about the baby's name, Alice had been his immediate response. He had never expected to feel this way. He hadn't wanted this baby. Not in the least. When he realized what the spell had done, he had quickly shut off all thoughts of the future, just taking each day as it came. He could remember having a few vague thoughts of adoption, but he would quickly push them away and try to think of something else.

He shifted the baby a bit in his arms and untucked the blanket from around her. He ran a finger down the length of her little arm to her hand and let her fingers wrap loosely around the end of one of his. He raised her tiny fingers to his lips and kissed them. He didn't know what was going to happen. What he did know however, was that he wasn't giving up this baby. She belonged with him. He was sure of that now.

He was suddenly reminded of Hermione's presence when she reached over and smoothed her hand over the baby's curls. She smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on Neville's fore head.

"Thank you for letting me be here Neville." She said. Neville gave her a small smile as he continued to study his daughter's hands.

"I'm glad you were here. I was stupid to think I could go through that alone." They both looked up as Madame Pomfrey came back into the room.

"I'm afraid I need to steal this little mite away for a bit." She said as she smiled down at the baby. "I need to give her a thorough checkup and record all of her statistics." Neville nodded and wrapped the baby back up in her blanket. He kissed her soft little cheek and handed her over. "I'll bring her back in a bit." Neville sighed as he watched her carry the baby out of the room. Hermione kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed next to Neville, reclining back against the head board. Neville followed suite.

"So." She began. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do now?" Neville shook his head.

"Haven't got a clue." He said softly. "I guess the first thing I should do is get in touch with Gran." He hesitated. "She's going to pull a nutter." Hermione could hear the trepidation in his voice and reached out to pull him closer. She looped her arm around his back as he rested his head against her shoulder and gave a tired sigh. She started to card her fingers gently through his hair in a soothing gesture.

"It'll be alright Neville. She can't blame you for this. It's not like you intentionally went out and got pregnant. And, just so you know, no matter what happens you can count on me and I'm sure the boys and Ginny will feel exactly the same when they find out. Okay?" Neville nodded.

"Thanks Hermione." She continued to run her hand through his hair and he was on the verge of falling asleep when she spoke again.

"Where'd you get her name from?" She asked. Neville contemplated on how much to tell her. She already knew more about him than most. She may as well know about his parents as well.

"It's my mother's name. Ally looks just like her." He said with a smile. "My father's name is Frank, so, Francine for her middle name." He hesitated a bit before continuing. "I know most people think my parents must be dead since I live with Gran, but they aren't." The hand at his hair hesitated only slightly before continuing its soothing motions.

"Why aren't they with you?" She asked.

"They're in St. Mungos." Neville replied. "They were caught and tortured by Death Eaters when I was just a baby. They used the Cruciatus curse on them until their minds just snapped. Gran takes me to visit them a couple of times a year, holidays mostly, but I don't think they really know who I am. They don't even know who they are." He sighed. "They don't hold much hope of them ever getting better."

"I'm sorry Neville." Hermione said as she gave him a slight one armed hug. "I bet they would real proud of you though. Proud of Ally too. You'll have to take her along the next time you visit." She suggested and Neville nodded.

They were both resting when Madame Pomfrey returned with a lustily crying Ally in her arms. Both teenagers sat up at the sound.

"Is she alright?" Neville asked in a worried tone. Hermione scurried off of the bed as the matron approached with the baby.

"She's fine." Madame Pomfrey replied. "But I do believe she might be hungry." She said as she gave a pointed look to Hermione. The girl nodded slightly.

"Well, I'm go on up to bed." Hermione said as she turned to Neville. She leaned up and gave him a quick hug. "I'll come and visit tomorrow. Good night Neville." She stopped and placed a kiss on the fussy baby's head as Neville returned her goodbye. Madame Pomfrey swayed back and forth a bit, trying to soothe the baby in her arms.

"Well.." She said. "Let's get her started and while she's eating we can discuss some things."

"Alright." Neville agreed as he sat up straighter and stuffed a pillow behind his back for support. "Just hand me a bottle and tell me what I need to do." Madame Pomfrey smiled a bit.

"No Bottle." She replied. "An aspect of the spell you were hit with is that the baby's first few feeds need to come from you in order for the spell to be completed." Neville just looked at her in shock as the baby's plaintive wails became more demanding.

"You're serious, aren't you?" He finally said. She nodded and her smile took on a more sympathetic look. Neville sighed in defeat. "What do I do?" He asked. She had him unbutton his gown then laid the baby in his arms with her head supported by the crook of his elbow and her bottom cradled in his palm. She then showed him how to tuck her little arm down beneath his own so that she actually faced his chest. Neville wondered how this was going to work. He barely had any chest. Ally, apparently, had no qualms with this fact. As soon as she felt the nipple brush against her little lips she latched on and began to nurse in earnest. Neville flinched. It wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't comfortable either.

Madame Pomfrey smiled as she heard the baby gulp. She leaned up to check that the baby was latched on properly and gave a nod of satisfaction.

"How long do I need to do this for?" Neville asked as he watched the baby nurse while holding her little hand in his free one.

"Until the colostrum runs out." Madame Pomfrey said. She continued at Neville's confused look. "When a baby is first born the mother doesn't produce milk right away. You'll produce a substance called colostrum for a couple of days. Normally the mother's milk would then come in. You'll just run out. At that point we'll have to switch her over to a bottle." Neville smoothed his hand over the baby's head.

"Why do I have to nurse her at all if she's going to have to be on a bottle in the end anyway?" He asked. Madame Pomfrey pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat.

"When the 'Tempus Gravis' spell was developed its main end result was a healthy baby. It's a well known fact that breast milk is best for babies, especially the colostrum of the first few days. It's loaded with the mother's antibodies that help the baby fight off any possible infections until its own immune system gets up and going. In male pregnancies a potion is needed if the birthing parent decides that they want to continue nursing. But, the spell will not run its complete course until those first few days of colostrum are used up. After that your body will return to its pre-pregnancy state. This also gives your body a chance to adjust a little better to the hormonal changes over a couple of days rather than all at once." Neville nodded in understanding and looked back down at the baby, noticing that she had stopped nursing but hadn't let go of him.

"I think she's finished." He said to Madame Pomfrey. The matron leaned over and peered at the baby.

"Burp her and then see if she'll eat from the other side at all." She instructed. She had to show Neville how to run his finger along his skin and into the corner of Ally's little mouth to break her suction before he could do anything else. The baby pouted and furrowed her brow as she was lifted to Neville's shoulder to be burped. He patted her little back, barely touching it. Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"She's not going to break Mr. Longbottom." She said as she took his hand and showed him that it was okay to put a little more force behind the pats. The baby released a soft little burp of air and promptly went to sleep. Neville moved her carefully back down into the cradle of his arms. He studied her little face for a minute then looked back up at the matron.

"I need to contact my grandmother." He said. "I have no idea how she's going to react to this, but I need to tell her." Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"In the morning will be soon enough. I think you've had more than enough to be dealing with today." She eased the baby from his arms and moved her to the little cradle that had been placed at Neville's bedside. He buttoned his gown back up and gingerly scooted down in the bed so that he could lie down. Madame Pomfrey helped him get situated before speaking again. "She'll probably be up again in a few hours to eat, so, rest while you can. I'll have Professor Dumbledore contact your grandmother and bring her in for a meeting some time tomorrow." Neville nodded. "Good night then Mr. Longbottom. If you should need anything, just pull the cord there by your head." Neville glanced up at the wall by his head and quickly spotted the cord, nodding again. He spoke as she was about to leave the room.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. Thank you for all of your help." She smiled to him before closing the door.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Longbottom." She left as he turned onto his side so that he could see the baby's cradle. He was asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Here's chapter two. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update. Between work and wedding planning I've got very little free time. The typical disclaimer applies. I own nothing but the plot and any original characters you might see.

It was still dark when Neville woke to the soft cries of his daughter. He lay there for a few seconds trying to get his bearings before giving a mumbled 'lumos' to light the room. He got up and walked over to Ally's cradle, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he went. He smiled down at the baby as he bent to pick her up.

"Hi there Sweetie." He said softly. She quieted a bit at the sound of his voice but didn't stop complaining completely. He carried her over to the rocking chair and sat. "We're going to try and do this by ourselves, okay?" He said to the baby as he began unbuttoning his night shirt. He positioned the baby with her arm tucked under his and facing him and tickled her lips with his nipple. He barely flinched when she latched on and began to nurse. She only nursed for a few seconds though before she began to fidget and fuss in his arms. "What's the matter Ally?" He asked softly as he frowned. He repositioned the baby and got her to latch on again, but she did the same thing. Neville was about to call for Madame Pomfrey when it occurred to him that hunger might not be her only problem. He unwrapped her from the blanket and checked her nappy. It was indeed wet.

"Is that the problem?" he asked her as he stood and headed over to the small dresser by the door. A soft pad had been placed on the top and he laid Ally carefully in the center. He kept one hand on her small tummy as he began opening drawers until he found one that was full of folded nappies. He pulled one out along with some pre-moistened baby wipes and laid them beside the baby, who was beginning to complain quite loudly. He tried to remain calm despite her cries and took careful note of how the soiled nappy was folded and fastened as he removed it so that he could reverse the process for the fresh one. He quickly cleaned her up and diapered her.

"Okay," He said as he wrapped the blanket back around her and picked her up. "let's try this again." He went back to the rocking chair, sat, and got Ally positioned again. He smiled in satisfaction as she quickly began to nurse, making little gulping noises as she went. "So, my little princess doesn't like to have a wet bottom." He said as he began to rock the chair a bit. "I'll make sure to make a note of that." He told her in a staged whisper. He rocked her for a few minutes more until she began to slow down in her gulping. He used his finger to break her suction, as Madame Pomfrey had told him to, and raised her to his shoulder to be burped. She fussed a bit at having her meal taken away, burped, and continued to fuss. Neville quickly got her positioned at his other breast and she greedily started gulping again. She slowed down a lot quicker this time and it was only a few minutes before her sucking stopped all together. He burped her again and then just rocked in the chair with her for awhile, studying her, as she drifted back to sleep. He eventually took his own yawn as a sign to get back to bed and reluctantly tucked her back into her cradle before buttoning up his shirt and crawling into his own bed.

The sky outside the window was pink with the rising sun the next time Ally's cries woke Neville. He groaned and slowly climbed out of bed to get her. He quickly checked her nappy, which was dry, and settled into the rocker with her. He unbuttoned his shirt and set her to nursing. She didn't go right back to sleep when she was finished this time. She seemed content to just lie snug in Neville's arms and try to study his face. Neville had to chuckle every time she went cross eyed from the effort. He smoothed a hand over her curls, happy to note that her head seemed to have settled into a normal rounded shape.

"Are you trying to figure out who I am?" He asked her as she once again tried to focus on his face. "I'm your daddy." He said softly to her, and he felt his heart give a happy little twinge when he said it. "I hope you know, your going to have to be patient with me. I don't really know what I'm doing." He told her as he rocked the chair gently. "And I don't know what's going to happen over the next few days. You're great-grandmother's going to go a bit mental when she learns about you. But, I'm not letting you go anywhere. Don't you worry about that. Your stuck with me." He told her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and started to hum a song to her. He couldn't remember all of the words but he knew the melody. He knew there was something about the water being wide and a ship on the sea and true love. He thought perhaps it might have been sung to him at some point but he wasn't sure. Ally's eyes drifted shut and she was asleep before he finished it a second time. He laid her gently in her bed and tucked her in. He made a trip to the loo before crawling back into his own bed and going back to sleep.

The sun was shining brightly through the window when Madame Pomfrey woke Neville a few hours later.

"Neville." She said, trying to coax him gently to wakefulness. "Come on, Mr. Longbottom. Time to get up." Neville groaned and rolled over to burrow into his pillow. He could hear Ally grousing quietly from her cradle. She would start crying soon. He cautiously blinked his eyes a few times as he tried to wake up. He slowly sat up and stretched gingerly. He was still sore. Childbirth, he realized, makes you aware of muscles you never knew you had. He watched groggily as Madame Pomfrey went to the cradle and picked up the baby. Neville chuckled as the baby immediately turned her head with her mouth open, trying to find her breakfast. "Impatient little one, isn't she?" Madame Pomfrey said ruefully as she brought the baby over to Neville.

"Definitely. And she doesn't like to be wet either. I learned that last night." He said as he quickly checked her nappy. It was wet. "Come on little one." He said to her. "Let's change you first." He carefully got out of bed and headed toward the chest of drawers that also served as her changing table.

"She'll probably just mess while she's eating Neville. Perhaps you should just let her eat first." The medi-witch suggested as the baby finally lost patience and started crying. Neville shook his head.

"She nurses for a few seconds and then starts to fidget and fuss if she's wet. She did that to me last night. I couldn't figure out what her problem was. I was just about ready to ring for you when I realized that she might need changed." Her soiled nappy was off and he was wiping her clean before he finished his explanation. He quickly put the fresh one on and fastened it and wrapped her back up.

"I'm impressed Mr. Longbottom." Madame Pomfrey said in praise. "You changed that nappy like a pro." Neville smiled at her as he sat in the rocker and quickly unbuttoned. Ally immediately quieted as she started in on her breakfast. "You're doing very well with her Neville." She continued as she observed the ease with which he got her settled and nursing. Neville blushed at the praise.

"Thanks." He said. "We got in two practice sessions last night. Didn't we?" He said to the baby. Madame Pomfrey smiled at the two of them, as she pulled a chair up by Neville. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Professor Dumbledore has contacted your grandmother. She'll be coming by after lunch today to meet with us." Neville's smile quickly faltered and he looked down at Ally.

"Does she know what's happened?" he asked her. Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"No, Professor Dumbledore just told her that something has happened with you and that we all wanted to meet with her. He made sure to tell her that you were alright though." Neville nodded as he played with the edge of the baby's blanket.

"That's good. She'd of been worried otherwise." Ally started to fuss a bit at his breast as if she could sense his unease. Neville put her up to his shoulder and soothed her as he patted her back. It helped to sooth him as well. He was her father. Professor Dumbledore said that he wouldn't have to leave school. Everything would be alright.

Neville and Madame Pomfrey both looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Madame Pomfrey went over and opened it, making sure to maintain Neville's privacy. She turned to him.

"It's Miss Granger. Is it alright if she visits?" Neville nodded his head and the matron stepped back to allow Hermione to enter. She smiled at him as she entered and walked over to him. "Make sure your not late to class Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey warned.

"I won't be." Hermione promised. She turned back to Neville. "Good Morning Neville. How …." He looked up as she cut off her sentence abruptly. "Oh! Goodness!" She squealed as she caught sight of his wide open shirt and turned quickly away from him. "I'm sorry Neville. I didn't realize you were feeding her. I can come back later." Neville chuckled at her embarrassment.

"It's fine Hermione." He said with a smile. "She's almost done anyway. You don't need to be embarrassed." He blushed a bit himself. "I'm sure you've seen a lot more than this on me." He was well aware that by the time Ally was born, he was beyond caring who saw what and that Hermione had been right there with him, supporting his shoulders to help him push. Her blush was all he needed to confirm his assumption. He quickly got Ally settled to nursing again as Hermione sat in the chair that Madame Pomfrey had been sitting in. "My grandmother is coming by after lunch today." Neville told her as he looked up from getting the baby settled. "I've really got a bad feeling about this. I don't think she's going to handle it well." Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well, hopefully your wrong. You never know. She might take one look at that sweet little face and fall completely in love." Neville gave her a half-hearted smile.

"I doubt it. If Ally was a boy and looked like my father…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Gran's not overly fond of babies to begin with." He looked back down at the baby who was mostly asleep; only sucking every once in awhile. He didn't even need to use his finger to unlatch her. She left go with out a fuss as she was lifted up to be burped. "Would you like to hold her?" Neville asked as he offered the baby to Hermione. She grinned and nodded and immediately held her arms out to receive the little bundle. Neville handed her over and buttoned his shirt back up.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Hermione asked as she cuddled Ally in her arms. Neville shook his head. "If you press that button by the night stand, it'll summon a house elf for you." She said as she nodded her head in the direction of the button. "I still have about half an hour until class. I can watch her while you eat if you'd like." Neville considered her offer.

"I can watch her and eat at the same time. What I'd really like is a shower." He said. "Could you watch her while I get one quick?" Hermione's smile broadened.

"Sure." She said happily. Neville got up and moved to his trunk at the end of the bed. It had appeared sometime during the night, so he could only assume that Madame Pomfrey had gotten a house elf to retrieve it for him.

"I'll make it quick." He promised as he headed for the bath that was attached to his room with fresh garments slung over his arm. He sighed in pure pleasure as he stepped into the shower. The hot water felt wonderful on his sore muscles. As much as he would have liked to linger he knew Hermione would need to leave soon so he quickly washed up. As he got dressed he marveled at how much better a simple shower could make you feel. Cleansing charms were convenient, but they just don't measure up to the real thing.

Hermione was working on a charms essay when Neville came back into the room. Ally was tucked back into her cradle, fast asleep. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. He sighed as he looked at her books.

"Hopefully I won't fall to far behind before I'm allowed to go back to class." He said as she started to pack up her things. "It'll be hard enough passing my O.W.L.s with out missing a bunch of class work." He sat on the edge of his bed as she finished stuffing her already overflowing satchel.

"When will you be allowed to come back?" She asked as she stood and hefted the bag's strap onto her shoulder. Neville shrugged.

"I don't know. Not until Ally's on a bottle at least. I won't accomplish much if I'm getting pulled out of classes every couple of hours to feed her." Hermione hiked the bag up a little further and nodded her head thoughtfully. "Madame Pomfrey said that I have to nurse her until the colostrum runs out. It'll be a couple of days at least." He glanced over at the baby as she gave a little sigh in her sleep. "She said I could take a potion that would make me produce milk if I wanted to keep nursing her, but, I think a few days will be enough." Hermione nodded again.

"She should do fine on a bottle." She started to head toward the door. "At least this is Friday. You can copy all of my notes and things from today and I'll help you go over it if you want. That way you won't get behind." Neville smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. That'll be a big help. Hopefully I'll be able to go back to classes on Monday." He opened the door for her and she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze on her way past him.

"Good luck with your Grandmother. Do you want me to come by after classes? I can bring the boys and Ginny along for a visit. Ginny's dying to see Ally." She said with a grin. Neville nodded.

"That'll be nice. I'll probably be in need of some company." She leaned in and gave him a quick sympathetic hug. He closed the door as she hurried out of the hospital wing and off to Potions. Neville walked across the room and pushed the button on the wall to summon an elf. A second or two later a quiet pop sounded as minuscule elf with big blue eyes and a tuft of hair caught up in a ribbon on her head appeared.

"How is Posey helping young master this morning?" She asked in a soft only slightly squeaky voice. Neville smiled at the elf. He thought she was probably the cutest little house elf that he had ever seen.

"I would like some breakfast please, Posey. Just some eggs and bacon with toast will be fine. And a little orange juice as well please." The elf nodded and disappeared with a soft snap of her fingers. Neville walked over to the baby's bassinette and peeked in to make sure she was still asleep. Satisfied that she was sleeping soundly he sat on his bed and began to think about what he was going to say to his grandmother. He knew that she was very good at bullying people into doing what she wanted. If she didn't want him to keep Ally she would do everything in her power to make him see things her way. He was going to have to be firm in his resolve to keep her. He had just started gnawing on his nails in worry when Posey came back with a tray for him. He quickly got up and was about to take the heavy tray from her when she screwed her eyes shut and nodded her head at it. The tray quickly transformed into a small table. "Thank you, Posey." He said. The Elf gave a swift little curtsy to him and glanced quickly at the bassinette.

"Sir?" She queried. "Might Posey see the little baby?" She kept her eyes glued to the floor and fiddled with her hands, as if she were afraid she was over stepping her bounds. Neville smiled at her.

"Of course you may. Just don't wake her, please." The little elf smiled broadly and then stepped up to the bassinette. Neville was surprised to then see her rise off of the floor and hover just high enough to peek into it.

"Oh." She whispered. "She is a beautiful baby, she is." She came back down to the floor and turned back to Neville. "Posey thanks young Master for letting her see."

"That's alright Posey. You may come see her anytime you wish." The Elf gave a large grin, bobbed another curtsy, and then disappeared with another soft snap of her fingers. Neville sat down and pulled the little table in front of him, but found that his appetite had fled and only picked at the food on his plate. Worry seemed to be gnawing a hole through his stomach. He finally pushed the food aside and crawled up into his bed.

He thought he was to worried to sleep, so was there for fairly surprised when Ally's cries woke him a few hours later. He stood and stretched out the kinks from his awkward sleeping position and shuffled over to her cradle. He shushed the baby as he picked her up and carried her to the dresser. He started the now routine process of stripping off her wet nappy only to discover that it was more than wet. Neville grimaced at the sticky, tar-like substance that was his daughter's first bowel movement. He glanced at the baby.

"Is that normal?" he asked her scrunched up red face. He heaved a sigh and reached for the baby wipes. Five minutes, and a bit of elbow grease later, they were settled into the rocker with Ally enjoying her lunch. She had just finished up when Madame Pomfrey knocked on the door and entered. Neville looked up from buttoning his shirt as she crossed to collect the baby from his lap. She gave him a small smile.

"Your grand mother is here, Neville. She and Professor Dumbledore are waiting for you in my office." Neville's stomach clenched as he stood and reached for his dressing gown. He was suddenly glad that he hadn't been able to eat. He crossed to where Madame Pomfrey stood with the baby. He rested his cheek against her soft little one and pressed a kiss to her curls.

"I just changed her before she ate. She'll probably sleep." He said. He stroked her little hand that rested balled up beneath her chin.

"I'll take good care of her Neville." The medi-witch said in a kindly voice. "Go on now. You don't want to keep them waiting." Neville heaved a sigh, gave his baby one more glance and left for Madame Pomfrey's office.


	3. Chapter 3

The typical disclaimer applies. I own nothing but the plot and any original characters you might see.

Neville stopped outside of the door to Madame Pomfrey's office and took a deep breath to fortify himself before pushing open the door and stepping into the room. Professor Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile and gestured for him to take the seat next to his grandmother.

"Hello Gran." Neville said as he approached. He stopped and kissed her cheek before taking his seat. His grandmother turned from studying Neville to address the headmaster.

"He doesn't look ill or injured to me Dumbledore. Why has he been put in the infirmary?" Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his seat.

"Well, Augusta; It would appear that your grandson has been keeping a secret from us all. It seems that Neville was hit with a hex at the beginning of the term. The 'Tempus Gravis' spell, to be exact." His Grandmother's eyes grew wide as she turned her gaze back to Neville. Her eyes flicked briefly down to his stomach before returning to his face. His reddened cheeks and reluctance to meet her gaze was all the confirmation she needed.

"My Grandson is pregnant?" She queried in a steely tone as she looked back at Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore had the gall to smile at her.

"Not anymore." The professor said. "The baby was born last night. A beautiful little girl from what I'm told." He smiled broadly at Neville. "I haven't had the chance to see her for myself, but, Madame Pomfrey's opinion can usually be trusted."

"She looks like Mum." Neville said quietly. He raised his head as he said it and looked at his grandmother, a hint of pride in his eyes. "She has curly light brown hair and wonderful, big eyes that cross when she tries to study your face." His grandmother's face remained impassive. "She's really sweet Gran." He said in a timid voice. His grandmother just pursed her lips and sat up straighter in her seat. Neville shot a glance at the headmaster whose smile seemed to have turned a bit sad.

"I've told Neville that I have no intentions of making him leave Hogwarts. He is welcome to finish out his schooling. We have already set up separate rooms for him and the baby in Gryffindor tower. Neville didn't ask for this to happen, but he wants to keep his baby and I've told him that we, here at the school, will help however we can." Mrs. Longbottom started shaking her head.

"Nonsense. Neville can not concentrate on his studies while trying to look after a baby. The child will be put up for adoption. I'll owl our legal council as soon as I get back home." She started to stand and reach for her handbag. Neville felt his blood run cold.

"I'm not giving her up Gran." He said in a quiet but firm voice. "She's my baby and I love her. I'm not letting you take her from me." He raised his head and met his grandmother's gaze. She was furious. "Professor Dumbledore said I can finish my education here. They'll let me keep her with me and they'll help me. It'll be fine." His grandmother's eyes flashed.

"And what of the Holidays? And after your schooling is finished?" She asked. "You'll not be bringing that child into my home. I tell you that right now. That child is an abomination. Created through dark magicks and borne by a male. It's disgusting." Neville was the furious one now. How dare she say that about his child? Ally wasn't to blame in any of this. Neither was he for that matter.

"My baby is not an abomination!" He nearly shouted at her as he jumped to his feet. "Her name is Ally, and she's beautiful, and she's mine. I'm not letting her go and nothing you can say will change that." His grandmother pursed her lips once again and turned back to the Headmaster.

"Well, Dumbledore; Your so keen to see that this child ruins his life, you can deal with him. I wash my hands of it. You can figure out what to do with him over the holidays for he will not be welcome in my home." Neville slumped back in his seat as his grandmother headed for the door. Professor Dumbledore stood behind the desk but did not move from it.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Augusta. You're depriving yourself of your family. But rest assured they will be well cared for. I trust you can find your way out." With a wave of his hand the door opened. With a distaining sniff and straightening of her back, his grandmother left and never looked back. Neville started to shake. Had he just been disowned? What was he going to do? He could stay at Hogwarts during the regular holidays. Lots of other kids did. But, what about the summer Holidays? They were only three weeks away. He couldn't stay at Hogwarts all summer. And how was he going to support Ally? If his grandmother disowned him, he wouldn't have any money. He rested his head in his shaking hands and tried not to hyper-ventilate. He jumped when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Neville." The headmaster sat in the seat that his grandmother had occupied. "I had hoped she would be a little more receptive than that." He sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

"What am I going to do Professor?" He said as he looked at his headmaster. "I can't support Ally on my own. Where are we going to go for the summer? How am I going to pay for nappies and formula and all the stuff she's going to need?" The headmaster just smiled at him.

"We'll work it out Neville. Try not to worry. You just concentrate on taking care of your baby for right now. We'll get it all straightened out." Neville felt an insane urge to laugh. 'Try not to worry.' Was he kidding? That's all he had done for the past eight and a half months. It wasn't likely to change now. Neville walked back to his room slowly, lost in thought. He didn't think things would go well, but he never thought his grandmother would disown him. He looked up as he entered his temporary home and saw Madame Pomfrey sitting in the rocker with Ally. She was talking to the baby and smiled each time she seemed to get a response. She looked up with a smile as Neville entered and closed the door.

"She is such a sweet baby." She said as she smoothed a hand over Ally's curls. "As long as she's not wet or hungry you hardly hear a peep out of her." She rose from the chair and crossed to Neville. He immediately held out his arms for his baby. He cuddled her to him breathing in her scent and kissing her little forehead. Madame Pomfrey studied him. "I take it the meeting didn't go to well?" Neville shook his head.

"She disowned me and called my baby an abomination." He said quietly as he studied Ally's face. Madame Pomfrey gasped. She was stunned.

"I am so sorry Neville." She said as she placed a hand on shoulder. Neville nodded as he blinked against the sudden burning in his eyes.

"I think I'd like to take a nap now." He said as he walked over to the bed. He laid Ally down carefully in the center.

"Of course. If you need anything, just ring for me." Neville nodded again. As she left he crawled up on the bed and lay down with his baby. He placed his finger against her little fist and she immediately grasped hold of it.

"What are we going to do Ally? Where are we gonna go?" He asked her as he felt the tears start to course down his cheeks. He curled himself up around his baby and cried himself to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later to Ally fussing and rooting around at the front of his night shirt. He chuckled at her and slowly sat up. He picked her up in his arms and watched for a moment as she continued her search.

"It's not going to work that way, silly." He said to her. He walked her over to her changing table and quickly changed her wet nappy before settling himself in the rocker and unbuttoning his shirt so that the hungry baby could get to her dinner. She had finished and he was buttoning back up when he heard a knock on the door. He placed the baby in her bassinet and tucked a blanket around her before opening the door. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all waiting outside. Hermione immediately knew that something was wrong. Even if Neville hadn't been all red eyed, she'd have felt it. He had the air of someone entering a depression. She hustled everyone into the room and pulled Neville out of it.

"Watch the baby for a minute." She said to Ginny and the boys before pulling the door shut. Neville started to protest. Leaving her with Madame Pomfrey was one thing, but... "She'll be fine for a minute. You're just right outside." Hermione said. "Now, what's wrong?" She queried as she rested her hand on Neville's arm. He was surprised at how quickly the tears sprang back up in his eyes.

"She's disowned me Hermione." She gaped at him. "She called Ally names and said that unless I gave her up I wasn't allowed to come home." She frowned as she pulled Neville into a hug. "What am I going to do Hermione? I don't have anywhere to go." She tightened her hug as he started to sob.

"Shhhhh. It'll be alright Neville." She said as she rubbed his back. "It'll be okay. You know you already have a place during the school year. And we'll figure something out for the summer holidays." He pulled away from her shoulder and she handed him her handkerchief. "It'll be fine. You'll see." She said determinedly. He blew his nose and nodded his head as he drew in a stuttering breath. "Come on." She said as she gave his sleeve a tug. "I want to see Ally." Neville smiled weakly and led the way back into the room. As they entered, Neville saw everyone clustered around the baby's bed. Looking at her but not daring to pick her up with out his permission. They all looked up as he entered and he thought he saw Ginny frown and look over his shoulder to Hermione, but decided not worry about it.

"You can pick her up. She's not going to break." He said to Ginny. Her frown turned to a huge smile and she quickly scooped the baby up in her arms.

"She's beautiful Neville." She said as she settled herself on a chair. He saw Harry gently run a finger along the baby's arm and watched as he smiled at her. He looked up and met Neville's gaze.

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone what was going on Neville." Harry said to him. Neville shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you have told?" He asked Harry. "It wasn't supposed to be happening to me. I was totally freaked out and I was afraid that they would kick me out of school if they knew." Harry nodded.

"I knew you were sick for a while, but you just kept passing it off as a stomach flu." He looked back down at the baby in Ginny's arms. "I guess if you were a girl it would have been easy to figure out. I keep forgetting that when magic is involved, the normal rules don't always apply." The crew around him snickered. "She is adorable though Neville. What's her name? Hermione keeps calling her Ally, but I get the feeling that's not her full name." Neville nodded his head in agreement.

"I named her after my parents, Alice and Frank. Alice Francine Longbottom." The baby started to fuss in Ginny's arms. She attempted to rock and comfort the baby to no avail. Neville eventually reached out his arms for her.

"What's the matter Sweetie?" He asked as he took her. He propped her up against his shoulder and patted her little back but she continued to fuss. He laid her down in his arms and untucked her blanket to check her nappy. It was still clean and dry. Neville frowned. "You're not wet; you just ate and had a nap." He lifted her back to his shoulder and patted her back again. She continued to fuss. Neville looked at Hermione for help but she didn't take the baby. She instructed Neville to lay Ally back down in his arms. With out the blanket restraining her movements she pulled her little legs nearly all the way up to her chest, kicked them out again and repeated the motion as her fussing increased.

"Do you see how she keeps pulling her legs up?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded. "She either has an air bubble or a belly ache." She showed Neville a new way of holding the baby, with her belly down against his forearm. Her head was up by his elbow and his hand was between her legs with his fingers gently encircling one of her spindly little thighs. "It's just like when you feed her. She's just facing the opposite way. This way, the heel of your palm puts pressure on her belly." Ally's fussing lessened and she seemed happy to just drool down his arm for awhile. As he stood and swayed with her over his arm, patting her back every so often, Hermione told the other three what had happened with his grandmother. A chorus of protests was sent up from the group and they immediately all started to brain storm ideas. Despite the circumstances he was in, Neville couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have friends who actually cared. He'd never had that before. His thoughts were interrupted by Ally giving a very wet sounding burp followed by half of the milk she had just eaten.

"Oh! That's just disgusting!" Ron declared as he took a step back. Hermione just laughed as she quickly retrieved a cloth diaper from the dresser and handed it to Neville. He wiped off Ally's little face and handed her to Hermione so he could clean up his arm and then the floor. Ally promptly snuggled into Hermione's shoulder and went to sleep. Hermione continued to chuckle quietly.

"At least it was breast milk. If it was formula it would have smelled to high heaven." She said. Neville blushed as the boys turned and gave him a funny look.

"Breast milk?" Harry queried. Neville nodded. "Your breast feeding her?" Neville nodded again.

"I have to." Neville explained. "Madame Pomfrey says that the spell won't run it's complete course until Ally has used up all of the milk that I have right now." Harry started to smirk. "Thank fully it should only be for a few days." By the end of his explanation Harry and Ron were both trying to repress amused grins. Neville glared at them. "I'm so glad you find my predicament amusing." He said. He took Ally back from Hermione and wrapped her back up in her blanket. Harry made a tentative motion toward the baby.

"Could I hold her Neville?" He nodded and Ginny quickly got up from her seat to let Harry use it. For the next two hours or so, as the small group took turns cuddling the baby, they threw around ideas on how to deal with Neville's lack of summer living arrangements. Ally eventually made her way back into Neville's arms when she started fussing. With out a moments thought he automatically unbuttoned his shirt and put her to the breast as he continued on with the conversation. He eventually noticed that Hermione and Ginny were suppressing giggles while watching Harry and Ron and that the latter two were bright red and looking everywhere but at him. He grinned.

"Oh for goodness sake." He said. "We've been sharing a dorm for the last five years. It's not like you've never seen my chest before." He exclaimed. Both boys blushed a deeper red.

"It's different." Rom mumbled. Neville just looked at him.

"Why? If it wasn't a big deal before, why is it now? Just because it's being used to feed a baby it's all of a sudden indecent?" He just shook his head and waved a hand at them. "Get a grip. It's still the same chest you've seen every time I've changed my clothes in the dorm." He turned back to the girls to comment on the most recent idea of him living in Hogsmead and getting a job.

"I don't think that would really work." He said. "I'm not going to be able to get a job that pays anything decent because of my age and I would have to pay someone to watch Ally. I wouldn't have enough money left after that to pay rent and get food and stuff." They all nodded glumly in agreement and Neville heaved a sigh as he lifted his daughter up to be burped. Hermione rubbed his arm in reassurance.

"We'll figure it out Neville. It'll be okay." He gave her a small smile and everyone started to stand and collect their various belongings. "It's getting late though. We should let you two get to bed." Neville nodded his agreement.

"She'll have me up a couple of times tonight to eat." He said as he yawned. He followed them all to the door with his daughter in his arms and bid them goodnight. He looked down at the baby and smiled. "Let's get you changed and then we can go to bed." He changed her and tucked her into her little bed, placing a kiss on her head. "Sleep well angel." He whispered to her and climbed into his own bed for a much needed rest.

Neville woke the next morning bleary eyed and feeling far from rested. Ally had been up four times in the night. Three for feeding and once for something Neville hadn't been able to figure out. She had fussed for a bit and then gone back to sleep leaving Neville awake and confused. He and Ally had just finished their breakfast when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." He said as he put the baby in her bed. Hermione and Ginny walked in, both bearing packages. "Hi." He said. He gestured to the packages. "What's this?" The girls set their packages down and went over to peek at the baby.

"They're for you." Hermione said. "Or, rather for Ally. We both owled our mums last night and these came this morning. It's clothes and stuff." Neville went to one of the boxes and opened it. On the very top was a beautiful pink baby afghan. He pulled it out and caressed the soft material. Ginny looked up and smiled.

"That was mine. Mum made it when she had me." Neville looked at her and smiled. "Most of the stuff in there will have been mine, since I was the only girl." The girls came over and started to help him unpack the boxes. He'd never seen so many tiny clothes in one place. There were dresses and bonnets, little socks with lace ruffles, sleepers, some things that Hermione said were called onesies, little pants with matching shirts, more blankets, sheets, bibs, burp cloths. Everything he could possibly need seemed to be in those boxes. Both girls assured him that everything had been freshly washed before it was sent, so he started to put everything away in Ally's little dresser. He left one little sleep suit out. It was his favorite. It was light pink with darker pink flowers printed on it and three rows of lace ruffles across the bum. It was adorable. The box from Hermione's mother also included an assortment of bottles. Ginny pulled one out and frowned at it.

"What kind of bottle is this Hermione?" She asked. "It doesn't have a bottom in it." Hermione saw that Ginny had pulled out a Nurser bottle. "It's a Nurser." She said. She rummaged around in the box until she found a small package on the bottom. She opened it and pulled out a little plastic bag. "You put these bags in them to hold the milk. As the baby drinks the bag collapses. It's supposed to keep them from swallowing to much air." She held up the clear silicon nipple that came with it. "And the nipple is supposed to mimic the breast better than a regular bottle." Ginny and Neville both examined the assembled bottle and then preceded to the rest of the boxes contents. They had just finished putting things away when Ally started to fuss. Neville smiled as Ginny jumped up to get her.

"That was perfect timing." He said. Ginny brought the fussy baby over and handed her to her father. "Hi there Princess." He said to her. He unwrapped her blanket and checked her nappy. He grimaced as he saw the mess it contained. "Yuck." He said as he got to his feet and headed for the dresser. He quickly changed the baby whose cries got louder by the second. He picked her up and headed for the rocking chair. "Alright, alright, here." He said to her as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and put her to his breast. "You'd think I don't feed you the way your carrying on." He said to her as he rocked the chair. The baby nursed for a bit but then started to fuss. Neville changed her position and got her to latch back on, but she just started crying again. "I just changed your diaper so I know your dry. What's the matter sweetie?" He tried switching her to the other breast but she just did the same thing. By now she was getting quiet frustrated. Neville looked up at Hermione. "I don't know what's wrong." He said in a worried voice. Ginny spoke up.

"Should I get Madame Pomfrey?" Neville looked at her and nodded. She quickly left the room. Neville got up and started to pace the small room, Ally on his shoulder. The poor baby was sounding desperate. Ginny soon returned followed by a frowning Madame Pomfrey. Neville stopped pacing to face her.

"I don't know what's wrong." He said to her, sounding upset. "I tried to feed her but she just starts to fuss. I even tried switching sides. She sucks for a few moments and starts to cry again." Madame Pomfrey took the baby and laid her on the changing pad. She passed her wand over the distraught infant and murmured a diagnostic charm. It came up clear.

"Well, it's not her." She said. She picked up the baby and handed her to Hermione who did her best to console the child. Madame Pomfrey turned to Neville and cast the same charm on him. She nodded when she got the results. "Your milk is gone. She's used it all." Neville felt a momentary and surprising sense of loss at the news.

"Oh. I guess we had better give her a bottle then." He said as he took his baby back and cuddled her to his chest. Madame Pomfrey quickly conjured a full bottle and handed it to him as he sat in his chair. He quickly got Ally settled in his arms and put the nipple in her mouth. She stopped crying long enough to try and suck on the bottle but started again when she couldn't latch onto it well enough to get anything. Neville looked up at the medi-witch, upset that his baby was in such distress. Madame Pomfrey placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"She's used to the breast. It works quite differently than a bottle. She just needs to adjust." Neville tried to get her to take the bottle again with the same results. Hermione spoke up.

"Madame Pomfrey, does the scourgify charm sterilize the things it cleans?" The matron nodded absent mindedly as she tried to help Neville with the baby. Hermione ran to the supplies that they had just put away, quickly assembled one of the Nurser bottles and cast a scourgify charm on it. She went back to Neville, took the bottle from his hand, dumped the milk from the conjured bottle into the nurser, screwed on the nipple and handed it to him. "Try that one." When he gave the baby the bottle she gummed at it for a few seconds, while still managing to cry, before finally latching onto the nipple and gulping down the milk; her breath hitching every few gulps from her frantic crying session. Every one breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for muggle bottles." Neville said as he wiped the tears from Ally's little cheeks. Madame Pomfrey advised him to burp Ally half way through the bottle, smoothed a hand over the baby's head and left for her office. The girls noticed that Neville seemed a little melancholy as he watched the baby drink her bottle.

"Are you alright Neville?" Hermione asked. Neville gave her a small, sad smile before nodding his head.

"I'm fine. I just...I thought I would be glad when she went to a bottle, but, I'm going to miss nursing her. I felt closer to her some how." He said. They all looked up at the room's single window when they heard a tap on it. Ginny quickly walked over and opened it to let Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, in.

"What's Pig doing here?" She asked as the tiny owl flew over to Hermione's shoulder. Hermione gently removed the letter from the owl's leg.

"I borrowed him to send another letter to Mum and Dad." Hermione said as she read the letter. Her face broke into an enormous smile. "Neville, I think I've solved your summer holiday problem." Neville looked at her shocked.

"You have?" He said. She nodded while continuing to grin. "How?" He asked. Hermione pointed to the baby before explaining.

"She's half finished with that. You'd better burp her." Neville removed the bottle from the baby's mouth and raised her to his shoulder, looking at Hermione expectantly. "We have two guest bedrooms in our house. I told my parents what was going on with you and Ally and asked if you could come and stay with us for the summer. They've discussed it and said yes!" She said as she gave a little bounce of happiness. Neville just stared up at her, shocked.

"Are they sure?" He asked in an incredulous tone. "I don't want to be an inconvenience to anyone. And Ally will still be getting up all hours of the night to eat when school ends." Hermione smiled at him.

"They're positive. Mum says it'll be nice to have a baby in the house again." Hermione showed him the letter to prove it to him. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to solve your financial problems and you'll be all set." Neville handed the letter back to Hermione, smiling.

"Thank you, so much Hermione." He said as he gave the bottle back to Ally. She took a few seconds to figure the nipple out again before continuing her lunch. "You have no idea how worried that had me. You sure you won't mind spending your summer holidays with me and a fussy baby?" He said as he glanced up at her.

"What could possibly be better than spending it with a good friend and his beautiful daughter?" She said, a hand on her hip in exasperation. "I wouldn't have offered if I was going to have a problem with it." Neville smiled up at her.

"Your a life saver Hermione. Thank you." He said in all seriousness. He looked down at his baby as her now empty bottle started to make a slight hissing noise. He took it from her and burped her again. Hermione reached her arms out for the baby and Neville handed her over. The girl walked the baby over to her changing table and laid her down; reaching for the sleep suit that Neville had left out. Neville joined her as she dressed the baby in the suit. She looked adorable.

"Well, now that she's on a bottle and has clothes to wear, I'll have to talk to the headmaster. Maybe we'll join you all in the great hall for dinner this evening. Ginny smiled at him.

"You do realize that as soon as you walk through the door your going to be swamped by girls." She said. Neville grimaced and she laughed. "Why don't you just start small and make an appearance in the common room this evening?" Neville nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a better idea." Hermione nodded her agreement.

"And we can let Ginny and the boys take care of Ally for a little bit while we go over Friday's class work. We haven't had time yet and some of it is stuff you'll need to know for class tomorrow if your going back.

"That's a very good idea Miss Granger." Said a deep kindly voice from the doorway. They all jumped and turned to see the headmaster entering the room. "The door was open, I didn't think you would mind if I just came in." Neville shook his head and smiled at the headmaster.

"That's fine sir. How are you today?" The headmaster smiled and peeked at the baby lying on the dresser.

"Oh, I'm quite well Mr. Longbottom. Thank you for asking. Madame Pomfrey tells me that this little lady has graduated to a bottle and I thought that you might be ready to move to your new room in Gryffindor tower." He said. "Might I hold her?" He asked as he looked at the baby. At Neville's rather distracted nod Hermione scooped the baby up and handed her to the headmaster. After he settled the baby in his arm and smiled at her, he glanced at Neville and chuckled. The boy looked a bit terrified. "You don't need to look so terrified Neville. You won't be completely on your own. Your room has a direct floo connection set up with the infirmary so Madame Pomfrey will only be a call away should you need her." Neville visibly relaxed and the Professor turned his attention back to the baby.

"Well I dare say that Madame Pomfrey was correct. She is a beautiful little girl Neville. You should be proud." Neville smiled at him.

"I am sir, Thank you." He looked down at his baby. "She's a lot of work, but she's worth it. I'm glad I decided to keep her." The headmaster beamed at him.

"Well, why don't the girls and I wait outside while you get dressed and then we'll pack up and go see your new rooms?" Neville nodded and Professor Dumbledore ushered Ginny and Hermione out of the room with Ally still in his arms. A few minutes later Neville emerged dressed in real clothes rather than pajamas for the first time in days. The headmaster handed his baby back to him and went back into the room. He returned a few moments later with Neville's trunk and Ally's dresser both miniaturized.

"Off we go then!" He said with a large smile. The halls were mostly empty as they trekked up to the tower. It was a beautiful day out and most of the students were out enjoying it. The few they did encounter stopped and stared at the group, Neville in particular, but no one approached them with the headmaster there. He led them into the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Beside the door to the dorm that he used to share with Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean was a new door. The professor opened it and stepped back to allow the others to enter before him.

They entered what looked like the Gryffindor common room, just on a much smaller scale. The wall containing the entrance was dominated by a large fireplace with a couch and a rocking chair set before it. A beautiful ornate grate completely surrounded the fire place and hearth. On the wall directly opposite was another door and a desk with book shelves above and to the right of it. When Neville stepped into the center of the room he spotted a beautiful wooden cradle placed along the back of the couch. The wall to the right of the entrance contained what appeared to be a small kitchenette with a little refrigerator and a small table with two chairs. The last remaining wall was empty. At least it was before Professor Dumbledore placed Ally's dresser there and unshrunk it. The last detail he would have missed had Hermione not pointed it out.

"You have carpeting!" She exclaimed as she bent down and ran a hand along the soft material. Professor Dumbledore chuckled as Neville grinned at the wall-to-wall maroon carpet.

"Yes, we didn't feel that Ally would appreciate cold stone floors when she begins crawling. Madame Pomfrey rather insisted on it. Said she didn't want Ally to catch a chill." He pointed to the grate around the fire place and hearth. "The grate has been charmed to keep all sparks within the hearth area and to keep questing little girls well away from the flames." He said as he smiled down at Ally. "I don't think we need to worry about that quiet yet, but she'll be crawling before you know it and these will be your rooms for the remainder of your schooling." Neville nodded as he walked over to the door beside the desk.

"Is this my bedroom?" He asked. The headmaster nodded and Neville opened the door and stepped inside followed by the girls. Just inside the door along the wall was a medium sized wardrobe with a mirror in the door. Directly across from the door was yet another door that Neville could only assume was the bathroom. Centered on the wall to his left was a four poster bed that looked to be a little bigger than the standard issue. The bed was flanked on both sides by large windows that looked out over the lake. The wall to his right had an arched opening. Neville stepped further into the room and saw that the arched opening was actually an alcove that contained a lovely, carved oak crib. The girls both made exclamations of delight over the crib. "It's wonderful sir, but where did the baby furniture come from?" The headmaster smiled.

"Well, you have Professor McGonagall to thank for the crib. It belonged to a niece of her's I believe. The cradle in your common room is from Professor Snape." They all looked at him in shock. "He said it is a family heirloom and he expects to get it back in the same condition it was lent out in." He said as he smiled at their shocked looks.

"I'll take good care of it. I promise." Neville said. Professor Dumbledore nodded as he set about unshrinking Neville's trunk and placing it at the foot of his bed. Hermione walked over to the last door and opened it. It was indeed a bathroom. The maroon carpeting from the common room and bedroom was echoed in here by area rugs set on the stone floor. Neville thought it made sense. Carpeting in the bathroom would get wet and there fore could mould. There was a regular claw footed tub with a shower, a toilet with a cabinet above it containing towels and wash cloths, and a sink with a mirror above it and a laundry hamper beside it.

"I'll send Dobby up with your lunch shortly. Will you girls be joining him?" The headmaster asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I promised Michael I'd sit with him today." She said. Hermione looked at Neville who shrugged, letting her know it was her decision. She nodded to the headmaster.

"I'll stay. If Ally sleeps for a bit I can help Neville put his stuff away and maybe we can get a start on reviewing Friday's class work." Professor Dumbledore nodded in approval. Ginny walked over to Neville and placed a kiss on Ally's forehead before giving him a brief hug.

"I need to get going if I'm going to meet up with Michael." She gave a little wave to Hermione as she headed for the door. "Let me know if there's anything you need later Neville." The whole group followed her back out to the common room and Neville put Ally in her new cradle. She started to fuss a bit when he put her down, but stopped when the cradle automatically started to sway gently. Neville smiled in surprise. That was a handy bit of spell work. He turned to the headmaster.

"Hermione has found a place for me to stay for the summer." He said. The head master gave them both a surprised look. "Her parents said I can come and stay with them." Hermione nodded.

"And since he won't be having to pay rent and will have a free live in baby-sitter he'll only need a part time job to buy the things Ally will need. If you want I can owl mum again and have her start collecting applications for you." Hermione said as she switched her gaze from the headmaster to Neville. The boy was overwhelmed.

"I can't ask you to do that Hermione! I'll get a sitter for Ally or find an inexpensive child care center. I won't ask you to spend that much time watching her." Hermione looked at him, annoyed.

"Did anyone say you were asking?" She paused for effect. "Nope, pretty sure I was offering. Completely of my own free will." She sat on the couch and looked at him as he sat beside her. "I don't do anything except read books when I'm home anyway. And if I do decide to go out...well, that's what they make prams for. I'll just take her along." Neville sighed.

"But your doing so much for us already." She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled.

"And I'm not complaining. That's what friends are for. I love spending time with Ally, and I happen to think we've got a pretty good friendship going here." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'd like to think you'd do the same for me if our situations were reversed." Neville nodded as she looked at him. "Should I have mum send some applications to you? I'm sure Harry will let us borrow Hedwig." He nodded again and reached over to give her a hug.

"Thank you Hermione." He said as he hugged her tight. "There's nothing else I can think of to say that would be enough, so, Thank you." She smiled as she hugged him back. The headmaster stood from the rocking chair he had sat in during their conversation and they both looked at him. They had almost forgotten he was there.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that it's all settled then. I'm going to let you two get some work done before the baby wakes again. I'll send Dobby with your lunch." They both thanked him as he left. Neville got back to his feet.

"Well. I think I'm going to go look around a bit more and unpack my clothes. It'll be nice to have them in the wardrobe rather than my trunk." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll grab some bedding for Ally's crib and make it up for you." She jumped up and headed for Ally's dresser as Neville disappeared into his bedroom. Hermione's mother had sent an entire crib bedding set with padded bumpers and everything. Hermione grabbed the whole set and followed Neville. "This crib is absolutely gorgeous." Hermione said as she put a pastel yellow sheet on the mattress. Neville looked up from putting his clothing away and nodded his agreement. He smiled when he saw the bedding Hermione was using. The set was done in a rainbow of pastel colors. The main background color was yellow, but it was printed with a variety of toys, from dolls to blocks; all done in pastel pinks, blues, greens, and purples. There was a matching mobile with plush versions of the toys from the print. It would have been obnoxious looking if the colors had been bold. It was amazing the difference pastels made. The set looked wonderful against the warm honey gold color of the oak crib. Neville, finished with his own chore, came over and ran a hand over the railing.

"It is beautiful. I'll have to make sure I thank Professor McGonagall for lending it to me." Just then they heard a slight pop out in the common room. "That must be lunch." He said as he walked out of the bedroom with Hermione following. After they had their lunch and Ally had hers, Hermione left to give them some time alone in their new rooms. Neville sat with Ally in the rocking chair humming to her again. She was awake and seemed to be a little better at focusing on his face. She didn't go cross-eyed from the effort anymore. He smiled down at her as he played with her tiny fingers.

"I think we're going to be okay, Ally." He said to her. He lifted her little hand and kissed her fingers before leaning down to kiss her forehead. He leaned back and started to rock the chair humming to her again. When her eyes started to drift shut he stood and went to the bedroom. He placed her in her crib and tucked her in with the pink blanket from Mrs. Weasley before lying on his own bed and having a much needed rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The typical disclaimer applies. I own nothing but the plot and any original characters you might see.

Later that evening after every one had returned from dinner Neville decided to brave the common room. He stood nervously in the doorway for a few moments, Ally in his arms and a bag of baby supplies and school books over his shoulder. He glanced around the room searching for at least one of his friends. He spotted the whole group sitting in their usual spot before the large fireplace. Harry looked up just then and smiled when he saw Neville. He nudged Hermione and she looked up, smiling as well, and waved him over. Neville took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and started across the room. People stopped talking and stared as he passed them. His face was bright red by the time he reached the small group. Hermione prodded Ron sharply in the shoulder.

"What?" He said as he rubbed the spot she had poked. Hermione glared at him. "What!?" He said again. "Why are you pokin' me?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Neville's just had a baby not even three days ago and now your making him stand there holding her. Let him sit down." She said in an exasperated tone. Ron glared at her but got up from his seat and settled on the arm of her chair. The room was still quiet, all eyes on their group when Hermione made this comment. As Neville sat down a furious hiss of whispers swelled across the room. The Weasley twins looked at each other, jumped up from their seats, and joined the group.

"Neville, you sly dog you. And here we thought you were a good boy." George said as he clapped Neville on the shoulder. Fred shook his head.

"It's always the quiet ones; isn't it George? Who's the other parent?" Neville blushed but smiled at the good natured teasing as he shook his head.

"I get all the credit for this one." He said as he handed the baby over to George who had held his arms out for her. "Well, me and who ever hit me with the 'Tempus Gravis' spell, but, I don't think they're likely to step up anytime soon." His class mates all seemed to take this as a cue to start throwing questions at him. This went on for a good twenty minutes before Ally started to fuss and Hermione finally rescued him, calling an end to the Q and A session. She stood up, took the baby from Lavender Brown, and started to shoo everyone away.

"Alright, the interview session is over. The baby needs fed and Neville has work to catch up on. Shoo." She said waving her hand at them as Neville pulled a bottle from his bag. They all went, though none to quietly, back to their own little groups. Hermione took the bottle from Neville and handed both it and the baby to Ginny. "Could you feed her Ginny? Please? We really need to get to work if Neville's going to b e ready for class tomorrow." Ginny nodded and smiled as she gathered up baby and bottle. Neville removed his school books from the bag of baby supplies and handed it to Harry as he and Ron stood to follow Ginny to the other side of the room. He called out to her as they started away.

"Ginny?" She turned back to him. "Try not to let too many people hold her. I don't want her to get sick." She nodded and headed out, fending off a horde of girls as she went.

By the time Hermione had gone over all of the missed class work with Neville most of the common room had emptied out. Only a hand full of people remained. Neville sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around, trying to locate his daughter. He smiled when he spotted her. Harry was lying on a couch with Ginny snuggled up next to him. One of her hands rested on the back of the baby girl, who was fast asleep, tummy down on Harry's chest. He nudged Hermione and pointed at the small trio. She smiled.

"They seem to be in denial of the fact that they make a perfect couple." She glanced around quickly, surveying the few remaining occupants of the room. "To bad Colin has already gone up. I'd love to get a picture of that." Neville grinned mischievously and tip-toed over to the couch. He knelt and began to silently rummage through the baby's bag. His grin widened as he pulled out a wizarding camera and showed it to Hermione. He stood and stepped back a few paces, lifted the camera, aimed, and pressed the shutter button. Hermione came up beside him. "Do you always carry a camera with you?" She asked softly. Neville smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. I brought it today though, just in case." He looked back at the scene on the couch. "I only ever saw one or two baby pictures of myself and I want to make sure she has plenty of them when she grows up." He stowed the camera back in the bag before taking it over and piling his school books into the top. He hiked the bag onto his shoulder and went back to collect his baby. Harry stirred awake as he felt the small weight lift from his chest. "It's just me." Neville whispered. "Thanks for helping to watch her Harry." Harry nodded sleepily as he began to rub Ginny's arm.

"Gin. Come on. Time to head to bed." He said quietly. Neville and Hermione smiled to each other at his use of the nick name. She splayed her hand on his chest as she woke. Her eyes shot open as she realized that she definitely was not touching a baby anymore.

"Where's Ally?" She said as she quickly removed her hand. Harry pointed up at Neville who waved sheepishly.

"It's past her bedtime." He said. "Thanks for watching her Ginny. I really appreciate it." Ginny smiled at him as she stood.

"Any time Neville. She's a little sweetheart." She came over to him and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Good night everyone." She said with a yawn as she headed for the stairs. Neville parted company with Harry and Hermione on the stairs and entered his own rooms. He walked to the table in the little kitchenette and put his bag down, noticing an envelope with his name on it propped against the salt and pepper shakers. He shifted Ally to one arm and picked it up. After an awkward one handed struggle to open the blasted thing, he read it softly to himself.

Mr. Longbottom,

We have made arrangements for the care of your daughter during the school day.

Please bring the baby and all needed supplies along with you to breakfast in the morning.

Ally will spend the day in the teachers lounge with which ever teacher

happens to have a free period. Also, please make up a feeding schedule for her so

that every one is aware of when she is due for feedings. You may take her for

breaks if you wish, but you will be expected to care for her during your lunch break.

She will be collected after breakfast and lunch by the next teacher on the schedule.

Have a good evening.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Neville sighed as he sat the note down and looked at his baby. He had been wondering what he was going to do with the baby for classes. No one had said anything to him about it. He'd been planning to ask after breakfast.

"Well, that's settled at least." He said to Ally as he walked to her changing table. He stripped off her sleep suit and onesie, which were stained with milk around the collar, changed her diaper, and put a fresh set of night clothes on her. She had woken during the course of this and was starting to fuss for her next feeding. "Perfect timing sweetie." Neville said as he gathered her up and retrieved a bottle from the little refrigerator. He cast a warming charm on the bottle and settled in the rocking chair. He smiled at the baby who was staring at him as she ate. "Well, hopefully you get someone nice for your first sitter. God forbid its Snape. I'll pray for you if it is." He said.

He woke early the next morning and was able to get a quick shower and write out Ally's feeding schedule before the baby woke. He gave her a quick sponge bath, which she was decidedly displeased with, and fed her. He placed her in the cradle while he quickly refilled the bag from the previous night with nappies, bottles, spare clothes and blankets and last but not least, a pacifier, just in case. He double checked the contents of the baby's bag, packed another bag full of school books for his morning classes and swung both bags onto his shoulder. He grabbed the moses basket from beneath the cradle and hooked the carry handles over his arm before finally collecting the baby from the cradle and heading out the door.

The common room was empty as he passed through it, reaffirming the knowledge that he was running a little late for breakfast. He left as quickly as he could with all of his burdens and made his way down the numerous stairs and corridors that led to the great hall. He paused just outside of the doors to catch his breath and readjust his load. He took a deep breath to fortify himself, squared his shoulders and entered. He managed to make it about a quarter of the way to the Gryffindor table before he was noticed. By the time he made it to his seat and got everything settled nearly everyone was staring at him. He automatically handed the baby to Hermione when she reached for her.

"I've already finished eating. You'd better hurry. There's only ten minutes left until the tables are cleared." She said as she adjusted Ally in her arms. He had just finished putting honey on his bowl of oatmeal when he heard someone speak behind him.

"Good morning Mr. Longbottom." He tuned around to see the headmaster standing behind him. He hastened to swallow the bite of oatmeal he had just taken and the headmaster smiled. "I was wondering if I might borrow your daughter for a bit. I'd like to introduce her to the rest of your classmates." He had finally managed to clear the oatmeal and nodded to the headmaster. The old man smiled as Hermione handed the baby over. "I'll bring her right back." And with that he turned and strode back to the front of the hall and to his seat where he tapped his spoon on his juice glass to gain everyone's attention.

"Everyone! If you please!" He waited until all eyes were on him before proceeding. He smiled down at the baby in his arms and adjusted her so that she faced out toward the crowd. "I would like to introduce you to the newest member of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. This is Alice Francine Longbottom. She was born just this last Thursday to Mr. Neville Longbottom." He said as he smiled benevolently at Neville. "She will be staying with her father as he completes his education with us and I am sure any help that you, as his classmates, can offer will be greatly appreciated. Also, any inappropriate or hurtful behavior directed toward our newest family will be dealt with accordingly." He smiled at the assembled school as Neville sat in shock, his oatmeal only half finished. He hadn't expected that. His shock quickly turned to gratitude as the Headmaster made his way back with the baby.

"Thank you Sir." He said quietly as he took his daughter back. The headmaster smiled gently and gave Neville's shoulder a reassuring pat before going back to his seat.

Neville tried to ignore the fact that most of the student body was staring at him as he quickly finished his oatmeal. He had just taken the last bite when the table suddenly cleared. Breakfast was over and so far no one had turned up to collect Ally whom Hermione had thrust back in his arms as soon as his bowl was gone. Neville glanced up at the head table to see the last of the teachers, tiny Professor Flitwick, leave the room. His friends all stood looking at him, ready to leave. Neville shrugged his shoulders.

"Some one is supposed to come and get her. You can go, I'll catch up." Hermione nodded and they all headed off to Transfiguration. Neville sat with Ally for a good five minutes waiting for someone to come and get her. He knew that class had already started. He cast one more hopeful glance at the door that led to the teachers lounge and sighed. He gathered up all of Ally's things and started off toward Transfiguration. Every one looked up as he entered the room a few minutes later, winded and red faced.

"Mr. Longbottom, did you not receive the letter I left for you last evening?" Professor McGonagall asked as he hurried to his seat and put down Ally's bag and basket with a relieved sigh. Neville nodded.

"I did professor, but no one came to get her. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to miss class." Professor McGonagall nodded to him as she walked over to look at the baby.

"Professor Sinestra was on the schedule for this morning. I'm sure she just forgot." She said as she smiled at the baby and held her arms out to take her. "We're turning roaches into hairbrushes today; you'll find the method on page sixty-four of your text book. You can get a roach from the box on my desk." She said while collecting Ally's belongings. Neville nodded as he helped her.

"All of her bottles and nappies and things are in the bag. There's a pacifier in there too if she needs it. She doesn't like to be wet; she'll let you know if she is. Her feeding schedule is in the bag as well. Her next bottle should be in about an hour." The professor nodded as she straightened up with her load and headed for the door.

"I will be right back. I expect you all to be either reading or already practicing when I return." Neville watched as she left the room. He felt like running up to her and snatching Ally back. He didn't think he would feel this nervous leaving her with the teachers. Before he had always been in ear shot when someone else was watching her, but now, he'd have no way of knowing if she wasn't feeling well or if she was to cold. The teachers didn't know how to tell her hungry cry from her wet cry or any of her quickly developing personality traits.

He was broken out of his mini-panic attack by Hermione touching his arm. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"She'll be fine Neville. I'm sure if she really needs you, they'll send for you." He nodded and dutifully trudged up to the professor's desk to retrieve his cockroach. Professor McGonagall returned about five minutes later, baby less. She gave Neville's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she passed him and launched right into her lesson.

Neville found himself drawn to the staffroom door when his morning break finally came. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for it to open. It was the unwelcoming persona of Professor Snape that finally answered.

"What do you want Longbottom?" He sneered. Neville swallowed down his nervousness as he struggled to peer over the professor's shoulder and into the room. Snape moved to block his view and Neville glared at him.

"I've come to see how Ally is doing. Professor McGonagall said I was allowed to come and see her during my break periods." The professor grudgingly stepped aside and allowed him into the room, the sneer never leaving his face. Neville made his way over to the clump of teachers in the center of the room. He had correctly assumed that his daughter was in the center of the clump. He was not pleased to see that she was being held by Professor Trelawney who appeared to be trying to open the baby's tiny fist so that she could read her palm. Neville cleared his throat to make his presence known and smiled as he reached for his baby. He gathered her up to his chest and kissed the top of her little head.

"Hi Sweetheart." He said. "Are you being a good girl for everybody?" He asked her. Madame Hooch reached out to smooth the baby's hair and smiled.

"It's only Professor Sinestra and Professor Snape that have had her so far. The rest of us are still waiting our turns." Neville cast a quick glance at Snape who continued to thumb through his 'Potions Weekly' magazine seeming to ignore their conversation. "They haven't reported any issues so far. Professor Flitwick is next on the schedule." Neville smiled. At four days old Ally was already half the size of tiny Professor Flitwick.

Neville left the teachers lounge satisfied that his daughter was in good hands. He'd had a brief word with Professor Sprout who had assured him that the teachers had all agreed that the baby was never to be left in the charge of the sherry soaked Professor Trelawny. So, even though she might help another teacher if she was in the lounge at the time, she was never to be left alone with the baby.

The rest of Neville's day went pretty quickly. He had retrieved Ally for his lunch break and she was collected before his next class by Madame Hooch. It was funny to see the usually rather fearsome looking woman cooing to the tiny baby. By the end of the day Neville was ready to collect his baby and have a nice nap. His energy levels still weren't up to what they had been before he got pregnant and the interrupted sleep and hectic schedule of the day were showing. After collecting the baby from the teachers lounge Neville trudged up to Gryffindor tower. He went to his own rooms and dropped his books by his desk before taking Ally in to be changed. That task accomplished he laid the baby on his bed and snuggled up next to her.

He awoke sometime later to someone knocking on his door. He slid quietly out of bed to keep from waking the baby and hurried from his bedroom and through the main room to the door. Ron was on the other side.

"Hey Neville." He said as Neville tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Hermione said I should come and see if you were coming down for dinner."

"What time is it?" Neville asked, still in a bit of a fog.

"About quarter of six." Ron replied. Just then Ally started to cry from the bedroom. Neville gestured for Ron to come in and quickly ran to get her. He reappeared about two minutes later with the baby freshly changed. He offered her to Ron.

"Would you mind holding her while I get her things together?" Ron gingerly took the baby and smiled nervously at her. Neville pulled her bag up on the table and dug out a clean bottle and her jar of baby formula. He quickly mixed up a bottle for her. He then stuffed the bottle, a clean nappy, a burp cloth, a blanket and her pacifier into his school bag with his books and hiked it up on his shoulder. He turned to Ron and took the baby back. Ron handed her over gratefully. He wasn't much of a baby person. He was sure it would be different with his own children one day, but for now, he was happy to look on from a distance. The two boys trudged down the steps and into the common room where Harry and the girls were waiting for them. Ginny tried to relieve Neville of the baby, but he held her tighter and shook his head.

"I missed her today." He said as he saw her slightly hurt look. "I had no idea I would miss her quite so much." Ginny smiled reluctantly and nodded.

"Can I hold her while your eating though?" Neville smiled and nodded. As the small group left the common room he wondered how long it would be before the baby's novelty wore off and he'd be left to struggle on his own.

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update. Having just cleared my first wedding anniversary, a more hectic work schedule and now expecting my own baby... It's been hard to find the time for updates. I'll try to do better. : \


End file.
